Pokexgames - Banette te observa
Nota do autor: 'Essa Creepypasta é de um jogo de pokémon online s chamado pxg, ela foi ligeralmente editada para que mesmo quem não jogue consigam entender a historia. "Sou um garoto de 21 anos, e a minha vida era normal até que me aconteceu algo inesperado e bizarro. Tudo aconteceu em janeiro de 2014, quando eu estava online na pxg e de repente, um sujeito mistérioso me perguntou se eu queria comprar uma banette, o rapaz só falava inglês, logo percebi que era um gringo, como eu era malefic eu resolvi comprar dele, quando eu completei a troca ele me falou "''banette is a curse" que significa banette é uma maldição, e deslogou, como eu tinha um bom dinheiro comprei held itens e coloquei na minha banette para ficar mais forte e fui caçar no mapa da outland bug principalmente nos heracross, apos um tempo caçando eu percebi que os olhos da minha banette ficaram vermelhos e tinham um tom maligno pareciam me encarar, achei que era alguma magia nova que a equipe tinha adicionado e ignorei o ocorrido, alguns minutos depois seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Depois de umas 2 horas eu resolvi parar de caçar e fui assistir um pouco de tv para descançar, a noite voltei a jogar e fui direto pra outland bug novamente, pois sem que eu me desse conta ja estava viciado em caçar com a banette não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser caçar na outland bug com ela, quando eu loguei recebi uma mensagem que dizia ''"she see you"'' que quer dizer ela vê você, eu percebi que era o mesmo cara que tinha me vendido a banette então comecei a falar com ele com a ajuda do google tradutor, perguntei: Quem me vê? e ele respondeu: Banette, e novamente saiu do jogo eu achei que o gringo só queria me zoar, ignorei e fui caçar novamente com a banette. após 3 minutos eu senti como se estivesse sendo observado, era uma sensação bastante estranha e novamente os olhos da minha banette ficaram vermelhos, eu abri um report e enviei uma mensagem para a equipe perguntando porquê os olhos da minha banette ficavam vermelhos, o GM do jogo ignorou a pergunta e fechou o report, eu fiquei muito assutado com o olhar da banette então retornei pra cidade e desloguei. No dia seguinte eu fui para a casa da minha namorada e contei tudo pra ela, ela me disse para eu me acalmar que o gringo só queria me sacanear e que os olhos vermelhos da banette talvez eram um efeito novo do jogo,eu me senti um pouco mais calmo depois daquilo, namoramos um pouco e fui pra casa, mais tarde ela me ligou pedindo pra que entrasse na pxg e deixasse a banette na nossa casa pra ela poder usar, eu loguei e deixei a banette na casa pra ela, a noite ela me ligou bastante assustada ela falou que depois que usou a magia "curse" da banette os olhos do pokemon ficaram vermelhos, ela sentiu uma presença no seu quarto e ela sentia fortes dores no seu coração,eu pedi pra ela se acalmar e a ligação caiu, então eu loguei na pxg pra tentar falar com ela, mas ela não estava mais na minha lista de amigos, a pessoa que me vendeu a banette me enviou uma mensagem "banette see your girlfriend" banette vê sua namorada, eu fiquei muito puto com esse cara e mandei ele se foder, então ele disse "your girlfriend are cursed" sua namorada esta amaldiçoada, perguntei quem ele era como ele sabia que eu tinha uma namorada então deslogou. Cerca de 40 minutos a mãe da minha namorada liga pra mim muito triste dizendo que sua filha cometeceu suicidio e ela também deixou uma carta que dizia "banette me amaldiçou" então desesperado e chorando muito loguei na pxg em busca de respostas quando, abri o jogo a tela inicial dizia "you are cursed"- você esta amaldiçoado -e ficou assim por uns 50 segundos, quando meu char logou ele apareceu em um lugar completamente estranho ao lado de um lapide e sem nick e do outro lado a banette com a minha namorada, a banette estava com uma cor esverdeada e sua barra de hp embora cheia estava vermelha foi algo extremamente assustador, como eu ja havia tirado printscreen corri pro site da pxg para enviar um ticket para a equipe mas quando entrei no site fui recebido com uma mensagem que dizia "I see you :)" eu desisti de mandar o ticket , me encolhi e comecei a chorar muito, desde aquele dia em diante comecei a sentir como se alguem estivesse me observando o tempo todo, como se alguem estivesse me acompanhando passo-a-passo, se você for uma pessoa que joga pxg e tiver uma banette eu te peço POR FAVOR se livre dela banette é um pokemon que amaldiçoa as pessoas, sem que você se der conta você ja pode estar na maldição dela pode estar sendo observado por ela, '''banette vê você." Créditos Mattgamer: www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeN0IP_bQM0 Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Jogos